BioMass Naruto
by Bio-Flame
Summary: My naruto and Prototype cross. sucky summary


**Okay I admit it I have writer's block. I'm sorry and to make up for it here's a new story. It's my [Prototype] and Naruto cross over. Please enjoy.**

**I OWN NOTHING! **

Pain, it not something he wasn't used to, but this is far worst than any of the beatings he receive over the years. After being hit with that weird attack by that snake weirdo, it seemed as if the burning sensation will never stop. Even when his body couldn't move he was still aware of his surroundings. His teammate, Sakura through a kunai to catch his fall, but miss by a few feet. He cursed his former crush mentally as he fell. Waiting for the sweet embrace of death.

Who is on death's doorstep, he is named by many things. Demon, Kyuubi brat, murderer, monster, and dead last. But his name, his real name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. The container of the nine tailed fox. The same demon that attacked the leaf fifth teen years ago and was defeated by the forth Hokage. The price, his soul and his own son humanity, for with the Shinigami he sealed the fox into the new born infant. The last wishes were for his son to be a hero. Sadly they were ignored.

**CRASH!**

(Mindscape)

"So my little sis's descendent is finally going to gain my power." A voice chuckles "But first let's show him I'm a friend."

(Other part of the Mindscape)

Groaning the owner of this mind rose to his feet.

"Am I dead?"

"**No, but you will be if you don't listen."**

Looking to the sound Naruto's eye's widen, for he was staring at the nightmare of Konoha . "Kyuubi."

"**No, I'm Santa Claus, of coarse I'm Kyuubi!" **

"Yeah, yeah. Now what do you want?" he may have been afraid but he wouldn't show it.

"**To give you my power, I won't need it and if you die, I die. I really want to live gaki."**

"Really? Well I guess your right. So what do I have to do?"

"**Simple rip the seal off and all my power will be all yours" **Kyuubi smirk thinking his plan will come to pass.

Nodding Naruto walked towards the seal but only made three steps until black spikes blocked his path.

"What the hell!" he yelled but before the fox or Naruto could do anything a new voice rang out from the shadows

"Now I agree that the kid could benefit from your power, but I know your plan trickster." the voice said as the sound of foot step slowly creped towards them "so he'll take your power while you die." With that black and red tendrils started to creep towards the demon.

"**Fool, you think you can kill me, I will be free!"**

"No, I know I can kill you, to be honest, I fought things more powerful than you." when the voice finish the tendrils reached the smug fox, but his grin soon vanished as the tendrils warped around his massive paws and made him howl in pain.

"**Graaaahhh. What are you doing to me?" **"

"Simple, killing you and making your power Naruto's. It's only fair, you said it yourself, what's the point of you having it if you can't do anything, plus you're a evil and heartless demon so their's no stain on my soul." A brief pause of thinking. "Well another one at least."

Roars, threats, and howls of pain went on for a few minutes, until Kyuubi, strongest of all biiju, king of hell died.

"W-ho are you?" Naruto nervously, now regaining his voice from watch the most feared demon be destroyed like it was nothing.

"Well I guess it's time to reveal my self."

A man stepped out of the shadows, he wore a grey sweat shirt, with a black, leather jacket over it, a blue pair of jeans, and sneakers. His silver-blue pricing eyes glow from the shadows of his hood.

"I am Alex Mercer, I'm you great, great, great, fuck it, I'm your granduncle from way down the line." Alex replied.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"Take a seat kid, this is going to be a long story." and it was, Alex told him about everything. How the world was in his day, how he threaten cause the black light outbreak to save himself, being shot and caused it, transforming to a living virus, Danna, McMullen, Randall, Cross, Elizabeth Greene. And how he fought the super hunter.

"Whoa." was all Naruto could say.

"Tell me about it, now to why I'm here." This caught Naruto's attention. "You see, Green infected Danna. when she woke up, she would've cause anther outbreak. If I didn't convinced her to consume me to gain control over herself. Trust me it took a lot of talking and convincing to get her to do it so she did.(1) since then I been making sure the backlight have been in hibernation, except for three people , you, Miko, and Kushina Uzumaki. This is because of having Kyuubi sealed, which kept blocking the virus from being active, unless they were in a near death, but when they finally were near death it was too late, the fox was extracted."

"Wait, I'm not the fox first container."

"Nope, but now you can use blacklight like me now."

"But, what if I cause a outbreak!" (2)

"Won't happen, I used some of the fox's youki to turn it into a bloodline. It's not that hard to believe seeing bloodlines are genetic differences and black light is a genetic change to the body. The only way you could spread it if you did so on purpose, but even then they'll only get a couple things." (3)

"Like what?"

"Increase natural abilities such as inhuman strength, speed, stamina, and senses. Maybe thermal vision or infected but that's a maybe." the blacklight user replied.

"Okay, so what now"

"Well you still have a test to complete, plus you can try out your powers."

"And how do I do that, I don't really know how.?'

Alex put a finger to his forehead and transferred his memories to him.

"Now quit stalling and kick some ass!"

(Forest of death)

Waking up, Naruto found himself on the forest floor. After a moment to gather himself, he notice that his appearance changed. Gone was the orange jump suit and in it's place was a version of Alex's. instead of sneakers, there were black steel toe boots, the pants were a dark orange, and the jacket had a symbol of a spiral on the back between two mirroring sides.. Also he was taller, about to his sensei's shoulder, if he had a mirror he would found that his baby fat was gone and his hair was now to his shoulders.

"Nice but I better find those two. I need them to pass the exam."

(Tree)

(Everything was the same as cannon until this point. Why? Because I'm lazy and want to sleep)

Things weren't looking to good for the leaf genin, it started with Sakura being attack by sound nin, then Lee stepped in and was beaten, but before the sound team could continue, team ten was stepped in to defend them. Now it was a stalemate, Shikamaru was holding Dosu, kin was possessed by Ino, and Choji was still trying too flatten Zaku for calling him fat, but was now low on Chakra.

"That's it I'm out." Choji panted

"All right it's time for all of you to fucking die!" Zaku shouted. "Sonic Air Cannon!"

As the blast race towards the doomed genins a black and orange blur intercepted it.

**BOOM**

Zaku smirked was the dust cloud settled thinking the minor annoyances were gone , but it vanished as he saw not only the leaf genin still there but a man with a shield who took all the damage without a single scratch!

"Who the hell are you!" the bewildered sound nin yelled.

"I been called monster, killer, and demon, in a way I'm all these things but my real name is Naruto, but call me your executioner." all those who were still consensus share one thought _"That's Naruto!"_

"WELL NOW YOUR DEAD! SONIC AIR CANON!" Zaku yelled again but was punch in the stomach before he even raised his hands.

"You know if it didn't work the first time why try it again." Naruto taunted, it was then Shikamaru ran out of chakra making him release Dosu.

"Troublesome, sorry Naruto I'm spent." Naruto just smirked "No worries you hold him off as long as you could, but after this maybe you should try to increase your reserves."

"Ha, what's make you think your getting out alive!" Zaku yelled.

"Zaku, I think we should leave." Dosu said while placing an Earth scroll on the ground. "Here a reason to let us go"

"What are you doing? We can handle them." Zaku yelled.

"No we can't, look up." Doing so he saw both Neji and Tenten. Growling Zaku nodded his head while Ino released Kin.

But right when they where about to leave a surge of vial chakra went throughout the air causing everyone to look for the source. What they saw was Sasuke, but there were black tattoo like makings covering half of his body with a purple chakra swirling around him.

"Now you started the party without inviting me, an Uchiha, to the fun." He sneered.

"It's already over, we got the scroll and their leaving." Naruto told him in hopes to figure out what's happening to him.

"Their not leaving because their going to be my test subject for my new power, but the girl might help me restore my clan." He smirked evilly, but only to receive a bio-mass and chakra enhance punch to the jaw by Naruto, sending him into the tree but also knocking him the fuck out.

Turning to the sound nin "You should leave now before he wakes up."

Nodding three quickly left, while each had a different thought in their head.

"_Damn it, if those other leaf brats haven't showed up I would have wipe the floor with him." _

"_So Orochimaru planned on us to be test subjects for his newest curse seal's power, maybe it's time to switch sides." _

"_That blond he could have killed us, but before he was just a short gaki, I wonder what happen.' _

(Back with the others)

Seeing the threat of the sound nin and Uchiha were taken care of the rest of team nine jumped down to the clearing. Tenten went to Lee and Neji glared at Naruto.

"Shouldn't you be checking up on your teammate?"

With out even taking a glance at him Neji just replied he's fine.

"Naruto baka why did you hurt Sasuke Kun!" Sakura screech making the Naruto want to kill her for giving away their position to the other teams.

"Hanuro, he said that he would use the sound girl to resurrected his clan, I don't give a damn if he was Kami-sama, if anyone tries to rape another I will kill them in the most brutal fashion it would made kyuubi throw up. The only, and I mean only reason that piece of shit is still alive is because I need him alive for the exam." "_I would kill him after though_" Alex added. "_I'll think about it."_

"I for one agree with him." Shikamaru interrupted "Hey Naruto how did you make that shield and the chang of clothes?" _"Not like it's a bad thing the last one could blind people."_

In response he nerve pinch Sakura and made clones to pick his teammates up. "That's for me to know and you to find out." with that the black light user headed of to the tower.

**That's a wrap. ****Attention!**** my internet been down so I'll be using any computer I can get my hands on so don't expect a a lot of updates**

**1) so Prototype 2, which I haven't played yet, won't affect this, I'll try to add parts from both games to this.**

**2) I always wondered why no one added this to the crossover. It been staring us in the face, blacklight no matter how badass is still a virus and Alex was a special case of luck. If everyone is exposed thel'll get infected.**

**3) you'll see**


End file.
